


Game Of Risk

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick was caught and his secret was found out, not expecting the results of the night.





	Game Of Risk

Nick’s eyes went wide, his hand still wrapped around his now softened cock, cum covered his hand as he tried to quickly end his call without making Brian panic that he had been caught. Once he got his lover off the phone, Nick quickly scurried to clean his hand and put his boxer briefs back on, his face red as she stood there the entire time, arms crossed over her chest. The amused look on her face scared Nick shitless, not knowing what would end up happening now that someone else knew about his and Brian’s dirty little secret. Heather was patient and waited for Nick to finish and settled back on the bed, his head down. How could he have forgotten that she was coming over to play games with him and that he had given her his spare key card so she could let herself in? Heather sat down on the bed, the silence between them was awkward, something that had never been there ever since she had joined the road crew. 

“I guess I can’t lie my way out of this one.” Nick finally spoke. 

“No, unless you have a really good excuse.” Heather replied. 

Nick sighed and shook his head, finally looking up at her, his blue eyes begging her not to say anything. 

“How long?” She asked. 

Nick was still worried at how well she was taking all this and let out a deep breath. “Since Vegas, it’s off and on though, only when we can get away.” 

“Please don’t say anything…” Nick started to beg. “I know what we are doing is wrong, but we can’t help ourselves.” 

Heather raised a brow causing Nick to stop and go silent, he was trying to read her, but never expected to hear the words that fell from her lips. 

“You know how fucking hot it was hearing you call out Brian’s name?” 

Nick’s jaw dropped, not believing what she had just said. He watched silently as she moved up the bed and over to him, grinning softly. She knew she had shocked the shit out of him with her words. Nick finally came out of his shocked state feeling her fingers run up his bare leg gently, looking up at him. Nick was so damn glad he was older and it took a bit longer than it used to to get him going again. 

“So, you’re not going to say anything?” Nick asked, almost like a scared child. 

Heather grinned and kissed him gently before pulling away. “No, but this makes things much more interesting.” 

Nick raised his own brow looking at her. “How so?” 

Heather chuckled and moved up against him. “Surely you know the fans have written stories about you guys.” 

Nick nodded. “Yeah, I know our fans can be a bit on the perverted side.” 

Heather laughed and shook her head. “Well, when you have so many suggestive photos and videos out on Insta and the internet, that tends to happen.” 

Nick looked down at her. “Seriously?” 

Heather looked up at the slightly older blonde and grinned. “Hey, you guys are the ones loving and touching each other in areas that most people wouldn’t if the cameras were on, you five practically write your own slash fics.” 

Nick shook his head in disbelief. “Okay, I know Kev said he had ventured by accident into them, but is there really that much of a demand?” 

Heather grabbed her phone out of her pocket and connected to the wifi of the hotel room, Nick now completely curious about what she was about to show him. A tab instantly popped onto a site, Nick’s eyes going wide seeing the number of fics for them. 

“Damn!” 

Heather nodded. “Yeah and guess who’s the favorite pairing?” 

Nick looked at her then back to her phone, watching her hit the filter button then over to where it said relationship tab. She hit it and widened the screen so he could see, his eyes going wide seeing the number of stories there were of him and Brian together. 

“Shit…” 

Heather nodded and grinned. “Wanna read some of them?” 

Nick licked his dry lips and nodded. Heather grinned and hit their name, taking her straight to the page and handed him her phone. He took it and scrolled through it, not believing some of the things he was reading. He finally came across one looking at Heather. 

“What?” She asked. 

“This really isn't about that video, is it?” Nick asked, Heather looking around, grinning. 

“It is and that’s partly my fault.” Heather grinned. “The author is a friend of mine and I put the idea in her head.” 

Nick clicked on it and was shocked at how almost perfectly accurate she had gotten the situation. He continued to read, shaking his head giving off a soft chuckle. 

“Damn if she only knew how close she was to what actually happened, as soon as he said he wanted a big one, I almost cam in my pants.” 

Heather giggled, sitting back and watching him read one right after another, shaking his head. 

“Really? She did one about the duck?” Nick chuckled. 

“Again, kinda my fault.” 

“You’re a naughty girl.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” 

Nick grinned at her, before going back. He even checked out some of her’s, Heather’s face turning a bright red. After about an hour, Nick finally put her phone down, he had to stop, he could feel himself starting to harden at all the ideas the fics had given him, especially the last one about them making each other their own personal sundaes. 

“Shit, wish I would have thought of that before we left Vegas.” Nick panted slightly. 

“Get your fill, did you?” Heather grinned. 

Nick quickly moved to her, pinning her down to the bed. She could feel his hardon through his boxer briefs, not that they hid much. 

“What do you think?” He growled. 

“I think someone is in for some surprises when you get a hold of him again.” 

“Oh, he has no idea what he’s in for now after all that.” Nick grinned, pushing down against her, hearing her whimper. 

“Nick..” Heather whined, loving the feel of his cock against her. 

“Starting to think you did that on purpose to get me all worked up.” Nick looked down at the woman under him.

“Not at all.” Heather grinned. “Just wanted to show you how much more interesting it’s gonna be for me reading those fics knowing that the two blondes are actually fucking each other.” 

Nick growled and arched down against her, feeling her own hips respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going into his short hair. Nick leaned down and kissed her hard, his hips moving a bit faster. It had been awhile since he had felt a woman’s touch, now that Lauren had went back home after a few days on the road with him. 

Nick finally pulled away, his hips not stopping. Heather lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, actually liking the dry humping they were doing. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear she wasn’t expecting. 

“Is he bigger than me?” Nick asked. 

Heather’s eyes went wide as Nick lifted back up, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“How….”

“I’ve known the man since I was thirteen, I can read him like a book.” 

Nick thrust against her one last time, soiling his boxer briefs and her jeans, both crying out Heather knowing she’d have a mess in her panties to clean up once she got back to her room. She unwrapped her legs, letting Nick fall onto the bed next to her panting softly. 

After a few minutes, Nick stripped not even caring she was still in the room, hell, she had already seen him, no point in hiding. He slipped into some clean underwear and laid back on the bed, pulling her in. 

“So? You didn’t answer my question.” Nick grinned. 

Heather’s face was completely red. “You’re both just as thick but he’s a bit longer.” 

Nick felt his ego boost just a bit knowing he was on the same playing field as his oldest brother. 

“So I guess we both have something to hang over each other’s heads.” Heather said softly. 

“Or we can have some fun with this.” 

Heather looked up at the blonde seeing the mischievous look in his blue eyes. Nick grinned noticing he had her attention. 

“I want to keep reading those fics of your friend’s about Bri and I.” Nick said. “They are giving me amazing ideas.” 

Heather grinned softly and nodded. 

“Has anyone else caught on to what Kev and I have been doing?” 

“No, I’m just more observant with things tends to happen when you have your own secret to hide, you’re constantly watching your back.”

“Guess we should keep our little romp on the down low as well.” Heather giggled. 

Nick chuckled, pulling her closer to him just like he did with Brian (when he could) and Lauren after making love to them. 

Heather snuggled close to him, sighing contently. “We are all taking such a huge risk doing all this.” 

Nick grinned and nodded. “I always did like the game Risk.”


End file.
